


Exceptional

by Batsutousai



Series: Star Wars Fandom Events [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Asexual Jango Fett, Established Relationship, Hutts (Star Wars), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jangobi Week (Star Wars), Jangobi Week 2021, Love Confessions, M/M, Nonbinary Obi-Wan Kenobi, Slavery, not between Jango and Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: Jango comes across Obi-Wan during an undercover mission, and offers to help.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Star Wars Fandom Events [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137692
Comments: 22
Kudos: 480
Collections: Jangobi Week





	Exceptional

**Author's Note:**

> For day 3 of JangObi Week, the prompt is _undercover_. I also gave myself a challenge to write only ace!Jango for this week.  
> This day also features non-binary!Obi-Wan, who was _very insistent_ about that.
> 
> Please note that this does open with Obi-Wan as a Hutt's dancing/pleasure slave. This was purposeful, on their part. However, since this is Obi-Wan, a couple of things went wrong, and they could use some help.
> 
> There's only one word of Mando'a, and it's a bit of a joke nickname that Obi-Wan uses for Jango, which is translated at the end of the fic.  
> There are sections of dialogue that are spoken in Huttese, but since our PoV character is fluent, they're written out in English and bolded.

"Well," Jango said, "this is a new low."

Ben— _Obi-Wan_ ; it had taken three times meeting the other, before Jango realised he'd been using a false name for them, and he still couldn't help but think of them that way—closed their eyes, the silver-blue eye shadow gleaming in the low lights, and looked a little like they wanted to die. Or, more likely, shoot someone. Jango, potentially, but he was betting it was more likely the Hutt holding Ben's chain, or whoever was sending them on missions. (Jango had his suspicions about who Ben answered to, but things were a lot easier for both of them when he didn't know for certain, so he'd never gone looking, and was glad that Ben had been so good at dodging the question, during their first couple of meetings.)

**"You know my new prize?"** the Hutt asked in Huttese.

Jango waved off the protocol droid before it could translate; something about hearing the same thing repeated, even when into a different language, irritated him on a soul-deep level. **"I know them,"** he agreed in Huttese. **"But we're not friends."**

Ben's mouth twitched, and Jango knew they'd been suppressing a smile or smirk; they had, after all, rather skipped 'friendship' on their path from strangers to occasional bedmates.

The Hutt laughed, low and nasty, and gave a violent tug on the chain, sending Ben sprawling backwards. Their new position—and the sheer fabric of their skirt, which was the only 'clothing' they wore—revealed that they were unarmed, not even the knife Ben usually wore strapped high on their thigh—which they'd almost gutted Jango with, their second meeting—in evidence. They did, however, have bangles on their arms and around their ankles, that one nipple piercing that Jango so enjoyed playing with, a rather heavy-looking jewelled necklace under the gleaming collar wrapped tight around their throat, and some sort of chain-and-gem piece braided through their hair.

Jango had watched Ben kill with less.

(Jango had once watched Ben snap a slaver's neck with their bare hands; they'd already slept together before that—once to keep Ben's cover, once because they'd got a little carried away with drinking—but that had been the moment that Jango realised he actually _wanted_ to sleep with Ben again. And, moreover, that he wouldn't be against sleeping with Ben for the rest of their lives, no matter _who_ Ben was at home.)

**"Enemies,"** the Hutt said, with a grin like he thought he understood Jango, **"make the best bedfellows."**

Jango allowed himself to grit his teeth, to snarl too silently for the vocoder of his helmet to pick up, then glanced down at Ben, purposefully curling his hand into the Mando'a handsign for 'need rescue?'

Ben started shuffling back into a sitting position, disguising the movement of their hand as they signed back an affirmative.

**"Yes,"** Jango said to the Hutt, silently blessing the vocoder of his helmet for the way it disguised the disgust he couldn't quite keep out of his voice, **"they do. How much to buy them from you?"**

The Hutt laughed again, and gave another violent tug to the chain, once again sending Ben sprawling.

(Ben's long-suffering look was a comfort; at least they seemed to be keeping their usual bland humour about their current circumstances.)

**"This one is not for sale, bounty hunter. But, you have done me a service, removing my sister's advisor; I will give you one night with my pet, instead of your pay."**

Jango scowled at the offered 'deal'; if Ben really was an enemy Jango was looking to fuck as a powerplay, the loss of his entire pay wouldn't be worth it, which meant he needed to _negotiate_ , or chance the Hutt realising that Ben actually _was_ worth that much money to him.

Jango _hated_ negotiating for things. It was one of many reasons he had a strict policy of only accepting money for jobs, never letting his clients pay part in drinks or food or whatever attractive thing they had serving as eye-candy.

But this was _Ben_.

By the whispers that broke out from the Hutt's 'court' while Jango was negotiating, it wasn't going to take long to get around that Jango Fett _would_ accept alternate pay, after all. Which meant he was going to suffer a few months of clients trying to figure out what his weakness was.

Not that they would find it.

He manged to keep half his pay, and get a free room for the night to 'use' Ben in.

He paid for a meal to be sent to the room, then accepted Ben's chain and dragged them along after him.

As soon as the door was safely closed behind them, Jango handed the chain over to Ben and they split up to search out any monitoring devices, both of them destroying at least three.

One more came attached to the underside of the tray his food came on, and Ben used their chain to turn that one into mechanical fragments while Jango pulled off his helmet.

And then Ben was stepping in close, arms slotting comfortably into the space between his gorget and spaulders. "And how is my kyr'ika today?" they purred.

Jango groaned at the nickname—Ben had been using it long enough, he knew there would be no getting them to stop—and used the chain still attached to Ben's throat to tug them down for a kiss.

Ben gave a delighted hum and licked into his mouth, plastering themself along Jango's front. Jango had to reach up and hold on, partially because kissing Ben always left him a little dizzy, partially because he didn't want them to move away.

"So," Jango managed in an almost-casual voice, once Ben pulled back to rest their foreheads together in a comfortable Keldabe, "how am I rescuing you this month?"

"I'm not _that_ bad," Ben complained, their Core-accent so very obvious in their indignation.

Jango snorted. "Ben."

Ben huffed, and then sighed, pressing their forehead a little harder against Jango's. "You're not going to like this."

"You're a kriffing _slave_ ," Jango returned, struggling to keep his voice even. "I _already_ don't like this."

One of Ben's hands came up to scratch along the back of Jango's head, like they thought he needed to be soothed. (They weren't far wrong, unfortunately.) "Slaves have a certain freedom that I required, especially slaves with worth, which I know you know." Jango grimaced, but couldn't argue. "I finished my mission, but not until after they chipped me."

Jango swore and tightened his grip on Ben's waist. "Where?"

"I don't know."

No, of course not; Ben would have dug the damn thing out themself, if they knew where it was, or found a way to get someone else to dig it out for them, if they couldn't reach on their own. "Do you know what type it is?"

"Esk-Xesh-800 series," Ben replied promptly. "I had a disruptor for it, just in case, but it disappeared between Tem– my employer's and here."

'Disappeared', in Jango's experience, could mean anything from Ben giving it to someone they thought needed it more, to them accidentally flushing it while using the toilet. "You're going to have to step back," he said, and Ben gave a quiet sigh, but gave Jango the space necessary to pull out the scanner he'd invested in after the third time running into Ben had resulted in them freeing slaves.

Knowing the exact brand of chip wasn't necessary, but it did make the scan go faster, while also avoiding turning up whatever locator chip(s) Jango sincerely hoped Ben's 'employers' had fitted them with, given how often they ended up 'kidnapped' by pirates or bounty hunters.

The chip was in their lower back, in a spot that Ben would have struggled to reach on their own, but Jango suspected they would have had a go at, anyway, before either trusting another slave, or threatening one of the Hutt's minions to cut it out for them. As it was, they immediately turned their back to Jango, trusting him with the task without a moment's hesitation.

Jango swallowed against a rush of nerves at the easy trust, made himself close his eyes and breathe until he felt steady, and then pulled out one of his knives and removed the damn thing. "Here," he said, holding it forward with one hand, while he set down his knife and reached for the pouch with bacta with the other. "If you move before I close this, I'll fuck you dry."

Ben snorted. "You would never," they disagreed, but they didn't move away, letting Jango slather bacta over the incision and stick a protective plaster over the top.

As he was putting his supplies away, Ben glanced back over their shoulder, pouting painted lips and fluttering their long lashes, making the silver-blue on their eyelids sparkle. "You _are_ going to fuck me before we steal half the treasury and leave poison in his leech tank, though, right?"

Jango chuckled and tugged Ben back against his chestplate, pleased at the easy way they relaxed against him. "You wouldn't rather steal him blind first, and then fuck in my ship?"

Ben was quiet for a moment that felt almost too long, before they said, in a voice that sounded a little odd, "It'll be a couple of hours before we'll be able to sneak around without chancing being seen by half the staff."

Jango frowned and flattened his palm over Ben's heart, feeling for the too-rapid thudding that always gave Ben away. "B– Obi-Wan?" he asked quietly.

Ben let out a shuddering breath.

"What do you need?"

"You," Ben whispered, leaning a bit more of their weight against Jango.

"You have me," Jango promised without hesitation. "You will _always_ have me."

"Even if I'm a je–"

Jango covered Ben's mouth with his hand, muffling the rest of the word. " _Please_ don't say it."

Ben huffed, and then licked his palm.

Jango rolled his eyes; after everything they'd done together, Ben really thought _licking his hand_ would make him pull it away.

Ben huffed again, a little more pointed, and then tugged on Jango's arm. When he let it be moved, they asked, "How long have you known?"

"Ben," Jango said, just a _touch_ exasperated, "you jumped out a seventh storey window without a jetpack. And you were _fine_."

"...oh."

"I have seen you run up walls, stare at shackles until they popped open, and stop a _slug_ with your _bare hand_. You are _not subtle_."

Ben let out a little strangled noise, then moaned. " _Kriff_ , I owe Quin _so much money_."

Jango snorted; he'd met Ben's best friend, Quinlan, on three separate occasions, and he honestly wasn't certain what had possessed their 'employers' to allow them in the same _system_ , never mind sending them out as a team on multiple missions.

"You hate jedi," Ben said before Jango could get his hand back over their face.

Jango sighed and closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against the back of Ben's head, the chains of their hairpiece pressing into his skin. "I don't hate _you_ ," he whispered.

The sound of metal-on-metal filled the air as the chain and the collar around Ben's neck fell off and thudded to the floor at their feet, and then followed the far gentler sound of jewellery jingling as Ben pulled out of Jango's hold and turned around, their forehead coming to rest against Jango's just as he started to open his eyes, and he found himself staring into pale blue eyes warm with an emotion that spoke directly to the affection that filled Jango's whole heart.

"I love you," Ben whispered.

"I love you, too," Jango whispered back, and Ben's whole face seemed to light up. "You impossible, _insufferable_ –"

Ben laughed, and then kissed him, sloppy in a way that would have made Jango pull away from anyone else.

But Ben was, as always, his one exception.

**Author's Note:**

> **Translations:**
> 
> _kyr'ika_ — technically a fond diminutive of ' _kyramund_ ' (assassin/killer), but the root, ' _kyr_ ', means 'end' (in a very final manner), so the most literal translation would be 'little end' or 'dear end'
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, please to reblog [the post on tumblr](https://batshieroglyphics.tumblr.com/post/642104126481874944)!


End file.
